1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a nozzle assembly that sterilizes a cleaning surface by irradiating ultraviolet rays on the cleaning surface, and a vacuum cleaner having such a nozzle assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vacuum cleaner has a nozzle assembly for drawing in contaminants on a cleaning surface, that is, contaminants on a surface to be cleaned. Such a nozzle assembly draws in dust or contaminants in contact with the cleaning surface using suction force generated by a suction motor which is mounted inside a main body of a vacuum cleaner.
In particular, among the diverse nozzle assemblies, a nozzle assembly for an upright-type vacuum cleaner is rotatably connected to the underside of the main body of the vacuum cleaner, and includes a drum brush for brushing contaminants on a cleaning surface, such as carpet. However, such a conventional nozzle assembly cannot sterilize viruses or germs on a cleaning surface.